Natsume and the Adventures of the Shikon Jewel
by SakuraNations
Summary: The Shikon no Tama was said to be the most powerful object of Japan (feudal era) but what happens when another powerful object known as the Book of Friends comes into the picture. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume Yuujinchou x Inuyasha crossover

If you have not watched or read the manga for Natsume Yuujinchou, then I recommend you do its a good anime to watch.

Summary: The Shikon no Tama was said to be the most powerful object of Japan (feudal era) but what happens when another powerful object known as the Book of Friends comes into the picture. Takashi Natsume just finished performing exorcism on his house that banishes the youkai he discovers his true heritage things just became interesting. But all of the sudden he gets in contact with Mrs. Higurashi a woman who turns out to be his aunt from his mother side of the family. She invites him over to stay with her for a couple of days, but that when the weird things start to happen. Nyanko sensei doesn't like the cat inside the house or his cousin Kagome and what is even more creepy is the old well.

(Starts around when Kagome discovers the magic of the well, where the crossover over begins)

This is just a random fanfic I wanted to try out.

Warning: shounen ai and OC's

Pairings: undecided

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry for any miss spelling or grammar error. Please review and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1- Temporary Home

...

" Hey, you! Wanna fight me?"

"If I win, you'll be my servant."

"If you win, you can eat me."

"Why?….why else?"

"To kill time."…

"I've found you! I've found you! I've found you!" a figure hiding the darkness said in a desperate yet haunting voice.

…...

Sleeping on the forest floor was a familiar maneki- neko with orange and gray markings on the top of his head and back, a red collar with a gold bell on his neck and has small red markings on his face.

POP!

The cat woke up startled and looked in all directions for anything but saw nothing.

"Was I dreaming?" the cat thought in confusion. "I thought I felt a youkai's stare for a minute there." he yawned but was smacked on the head by a fruit falling from the tree.

"oomph." the cat started to clutch his head in pain.

"Sorry, Nyanko-sensei! It slipped from my hand. " a boy with pale blond hair and orange-yellow eyes said while climbing down from the same fruit tree.

"Look at all the wild oranges I picked." Natsume said showing off the oranges.

"You better watch it, fool! Fruit makes an excellent blunt weapon! Ever read "The Crab and the Monkey's Quarrel?!" Nyanko-sensei yelled with an angry tick mark holding the orange that hit him.

Natsume chuckled and apologized but suddenly a small howl from the gentle breeze was heard causing Natsume to be on alert.

"Hmm… What's wrong, Natsume?" Nyanko-sensei asked.

"I suddenly felt like we're being watched." Natsume replied looking to the direction with a lot of trees, he saw a small twinkle light from one of the trees.

Fwoooooooosh! Bam!

Out of nowhere an axe comes flying straight to them and embedded into the bark of the fruit tree. Startled Natsume and Nyanko-sensei looked to see what it was.

"An axe!" they both jumped in fright causing the oranges to fly out of his hands.

"Wh-What is this? Did it fly out of some woodsman's hand?" Nyanko-sensei gaped at the axe stuck on the tree bark, whiling holding onto Natsume's shoulder.

"No… I saw something throw it from over there. It was a youkai." Natsume answered backing away from the tree.

"What." Nyanko-sensei looked doubtful.

"It was aiming for us." Natsume and Nyanko-sensei looked at each other before screaming in fright moving away from the area.

The next day in the afternoon the school bells rang and it was time for the students to go home.

"Natsume, let's go home." his friends said offering to walk with him.

"Yeah." Natsume replied back with a smile.

Walking down the road with his friends Natsume's mind wandered off to what happened recently with the axe. Who could of thrown it. If it was a youkai was it after the Yuujincho. He wondered but was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Takashi." Natsume looked to see his guardian Fujiwara Shigeru.

"On your way home?" Mr. Fujiwara asked.

"Yes." Natsume answered and turn to his friends " Sorry, see you tomorrow." he said walking up to Mr. Fujiwara as they head home.

"I thought it might be nice to walk home with you for once. Was I interrupting?" Mr. Fujiwara asked a little worried.

"No…not at all." Natsume answered.

"I see… by the way those oranges you picked yesterday were wonderful." Mr. Fujiwara said with a soft smile as Natsume thanked him but paused when he saw brown footprints on the floor.

"What are these from? A youkai?" Natsume thought and examined the footprint.

"It has one too many toes." looking up he saw a whole trail of the footprints that led straight to his house.

" Graffiti, huh?" Mr. Fujiwara thought sighing "Bet it was one of the neighborhood kids." which caused Natsume to think, he could see the graffiti but what about the footprints.

"Hmm I've seen this drawing before." Mr. Fujiwara said before going into the house.

The sun was beginning to set and in the house of the Fujiwara's was quiet. Natsume sat on the floor where his desk was with the Yuujincho. Natsume began to worry on the footprints and of the graffiti drawing in front of his house knowing that a youkai is the one responsible.

The window slides open "I'm home!" Nyanko-sensei announces his return as he hopped down from the window into Natsume's room.

"Nyanko-sensei, you just got back? Did you see the weird graffiti in front of the house?" Natsume asked getting the cat's attention.

"What are you taking about?" Nyanko-sensei asked confused.

Going outside Natsume wanted to show Nyanko-sensei the mark but when they reached to the front it was gone.

"It's gone." Natsume looked at the ground surprised that the mark had vanished so quickly.

"Most of the things youkai draw are meaningless, but sometimes they'll leave a marking." Nyanko-sensei said looking around for any clues.

"A marking?" Natsume said questioningly.

"To let others know something like, 'I'm here!' " Nyanko-sensei explained.

Natsume wondered about that but a startled cry from the house cause him to worry.

"Touko-san!" Natsume ran to the direction of the cry followed by Nyanko-sensei.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I apologize for shouting." Mrs. Fujiwara wife to Mr. Fujiwara said taking small breathes.

"You don't have to….." Natsume started to say but was cut off by Mrs. Fujiwara.

"Did a wild dog get in here or something?" she asked seeing her garden in a mess. The plants were either squashed or ripped apart with left over tracks.

"This is terrible. It's a mess." Natsume examined the garden and looked to Nyanko-sensei. He grabbed the cat by the neck "Was it you, Sensei? Those are very Nyanko- like prints." he said.

"Blockhead! I'm always careful to avoid the vegetables!" said the ticked off cat. Natsume looked at the garden again seeing that his tracks were there but barley even touching the plants. He then saw a familiar footprint next to them.

Letting go of Nyanko-sensei " Whoever threw the axe might've followed you. Youkai who try to revel traces of their presence to humans are very strong. I'll be annoying if these little pranks started escalating." the cat explained.

"Damn you, youkai. If you want something, just come to me." Natsume cursed.

That night Natsume lay sleeping on the futon with Nyanko- sensei right next to him.

I've found you. I've found you. I've found you. I've found you. I've found you.

From the voice Natsume opened his eyes to see a dark figure with big pure place eyes looking straight at him. Startled Natsume scream in fright and gets up from his futon, the dark figure runs out of his room. Natsume quickly got up and tried to follow where it is. The house was dark and worried for his guardians who are still sleeping he quickly ran down stairs but he suddenly found Shigeru who was still awake.

"Were you the one running around up on the second floor?" Mr. Fujiwara asked.

"U-um, no, well…" Natsume stuttered a bit trying to come up with an excuse.

"No, wait, the footsteps were lighter." Mr. Fujiwara said and looked down to Nyanko. "Ah, I see. Was it Nyangoro?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry Nyanko-sensei made so much noise." Natsume quickly agreed causing Nyanko to be annoyed and a bit upset. He hopped on Natsume's holder in small attempts to claw him, but he was too fat to hang on and kept sliding off every time he tried to jump on him.

"The other time, it might've been a cat that wandered in, too." Mr. Fujiwara said.

"The other time?" Natsume asked.

"A long time ago, something similar happened here. It got so bad I thought the house was being haunted. It eventually stopped, though." Mr. Fujiwara said.

"It did?" Natsume wondered in a thinking pose.

"Well yes. Right after she came. Back then, a beautiful, if slightly odd, girl lived in this neighborhood. If I recall correctly, it was just after she visited this house that it stopped." Natsume eyes widened in realization on who this girl might be.

"It happened so long ago, I was still young enough to believe in ghosts." Mr. Fujiwara told him as Natsume now had a lot to think about. Returning to his room after saying good night he started to think about this mystery girl that Shigeru spoke of was it Reiko he was talking about.

It was morning and the sun was just at the horizon.

Natsume went to Shigeru's office in order to know more about the girl he mentioned before. Natsume was sure it could have been his grandmother but he wanted to more about her. Shigeru/ Mr. Fujiwara explained that it happened when he was a child strange things happened at his house. He met a beautiful girl that would hang out with him for some time. He invited her to his house, when he went to get refreshments, she wander around the house and went upstairs. When he returned with the refreshments he was upset that she didn't wait for him and was going to tell her not to wander around when a flash of blue light came from in one of the rooms and the sliding doors exploded. Since then the hauntings have stopped and he never really get to see her much often.

"She truly was an odd girl. But I think she was kind at heart." Mr. Fujiwara finished his story.

In his room Natsume laid down on his futon thinking about Mr. Fujiwara's story of the mysterious girl.

"So Reiko-san got rid of the youkai for Shigeru-san…" Natsume thought.

"She was very capricious girl, that Reiko was. First she helps Shigeru, and then avoids him." Nyanko said.

"Sometimes, even when you want to care for someone, you can't." Natsume said softly.

"Humph. Being human sounds like such a bother. Especially for you two." Nyanko said with a huff.

Looking to Nyanko, Natsume gently started to pet the cat's head "What are you doing?" Nyanko asked but didn't mind the nice petting and tried to get comfortable. But it was soon interrupted when they heard footsteps from the hallway. Natsume saw the dark figure again "It's him!"

"Is he getting bigger?" he asked surprised by the size of this youkai.

"If the youkai Reiko exorcised has come back then bad things are going to keep happening. Touko will get sick and Shigeru will get hurt." Nyanko explained and wasting no time Natsume ran out of his room and followed the youkai.

"Natsume, don't follow it! Chase it off instead" Nyanko came running but screeched in shock to see Natsume was almost swallowed by the youkai. "It's eating him!"

Natsume tried to pried the mouth open in order to break free but the youkai was to was almost about to pass out until he started to see something.

…...

"Now, get out." a females voice said.

Papers were scattered on the floor with a circle drawn on it. A girl that resembled a lot like Natsume was in the middle of the circle with a brush in between her mouth. Her hands clapped together as if she was doing a prayer.

"I won't let you destroy this place. This is where the boy I like lives." she declared.

…...

"Natsume!"

With that Natsume opened his eyes and Nyanko was able to grab him away from the youkai's mouth. Rushing away he drags him off and shoves Natsume in his room and immediately closes the door.

"That's Karime. He brings misfortune to the inhabitants of a house he likes, driving them away so he can take over. Reiko chased him off, but he happened to see you and mistook you for her, and now he's come for revenge. That scoundrel. He absorbed your power to make himself grow. We better get him out of here, or we'll have trouble." Nyanko said.

Regaining energy Natsume was painting for air "Sensei…I saw his memories for a second. I saw what Reiko-san did. It's my turn to protect this house." Natsume vowed.

"If you screw up, you'll be eaten." Nyanko warned.

"I'll get it done."

Downstairs Shigeru walked to the kitchen to see his wife siting at the table holding her head. "What's wrong?"

"Shigeru-san? Oh, I'm sorry. I have a bit of a headache." she answered clutching her head while Shigeru looks at her in worry.

Upstair the floors creaked as a black shadow like figure walked aimlessly through the hall.

"I want this house. Where is she? Where is that women? The one who chased me out. Here she is. In this room. " the youkai said opening the sliding door and into the room.

Papers were scattered everywhere with a circle drawn around it and kanji symbols in the center with Natsume and Nyanko in the circle. Natsume holding the brush in between his mouth and with his hands clapped together he waited for the youkai to come near.

"Reiko-san passed away. I won't give you this house. And I won't let you hurt the people who live here! Get out!" Natsume declared to the youkai looming over him. With one step on the paper seal blue light started to come.

ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! the youkai screeched in fright. As the light grew brighter dragging the youkai into the circle.

"I'm falling! I'm falling! I'm falling!" The youkai screamed.

"Get down, Natsume!" Nyanko tackled Natsume down on the floor.

BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

The intense power blasted the sliding doors and shattered the glass windows. The room was in a complete mess that would need to be repaired completely. All that remains was the furniture, Natsume, and Nyanko in the room. The youkai was no more.

Getting up Natsume looked at the damage to his room and if there were any signs of the youkai. "Did I do it?"

"I was able to protect the house, including Touko-san and Shigeru-san." he thought in relief.

I'd sure love to live in a place like this. Reiko voice echoes in his mind.

"What a mess." Nyanko said getting Natsume's attention and he saw how bad his room really looked now.

"Oh no…I'll have to fix all of the windows and walls. I hope I have enough allowance." Natsume said gathering items that were still in good condition and leaning them against the wall.

"She just ran away after doing this? That Reiko- san was such a ne'er-do-well." Nyanko pointed out.

"No, she called this the house of the boy she likes."

"Takashi?" Shigeru called. "What's wrong? I heard a loud noise. Good lord… what happened here?" Mr. Fujiwara asked shock to see the mess in the room.

"N-Nothing!" Natsume said trying to come up with another excuse.

"It looks just like it did back-" Mr. Fujiwara was cut off by Natsume " I….I just got carried away! I'm sorry. I'll pay for it. I'm sorry." Natsume said with his head down not wanting to look at him ''So I'm going to lie to them? Did Reiko-san stop coming to see them because she didn't want to do that? Is that why she went back to being alone?" Natsume wondered into his thoughts.

In the moment of silence Shigeru walked into the room "Takashi, don't worry about the money." Natsume look up at Shigeru "I told you before, this is your house." Mr. Fujiwara reminded giving Natsume a soft pat on the head.

Can I ever repay them? How can I repay them for the happiness they've given me? These people I care about so much.

...

With his room fixed Natsume looked at his grandmother's old belongings once more and saw another book that she kept that seemed really old. The book wasn't too thick and that the cover was a little bit torn, but the pages were still in tact.

Flipping threw the book he discovered that these were pages of spells like summoning spells, attack spells and sealing spells.

"History of the Natsume Clan?" Natsume read the chapter title and was shocked.

He looked threw to see a list of names

Aya Natsume

Iyo Natsume

Sohaku Kago (was crossed out)

Shin Natsume

Maya Natsume

Aya Natsume

Ryo Natsume

Reiko Natsume

Shinta Natsume

Natsume looked at the list of names and when he say Reiko's name it became clear to him that he was part of a clan and had family.

He looked through a few pages 'The Natsume family is one of the Red Feathers (are a group of 6 families within the 12 founding families) who are able to use their own "Unique Dragon's Gate" giving them unique spiritual powers. They are guardians of the ceremonial blade Reiki. The unique power that is passed down through their family is the Dragon's Eye.

Dragon's Gates are the so-called ''7Dragons'' that live within everyone and govern the powers of wood, fire, metal, water, and air. Through the studies of martial arts, or other meditation, or thought, or emotion a person could awaken their gate.

Dragon's Eye (Ryuugan) allows the user to synchronize with the spirits of all things, thus it gives them a type of prescience that allows them to see anywhere past, present, possible futures, as well as seeing and hearing the dead. It can also be used to astral project and to use psychometric. Known for its capacity to consume KI indefinitely, so sustaining it too long can cause the user to lose consciousness.

Once Natsume read that he finally understood why he could see youkai it was because he was trying to activate his Ryuugan.

…...

Well this was a start of how Natsume discovers his true heritage. Has some mentions of Tenjou Tenge characters and techniques.

Please Review and stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shikon no Tama was said to be the most powerful object of Japan (feudal era) but what happens when another powerful object known as the Book of Friends come into the picture.

This is just a random fanfic I wanted to try out.

Warning: shounen ai and OC's

This is my second fanfic that I started has a little bit of Tenjou Tenge fighting style and some scenes from the anime. Enjoy.

It was a beautiful day even if the weather was a bit cooler. Along the road Touko, Natsume, and Nyanko are walking home from the super market.

"Sorry to make you come along, Takashi-kun." Touko said looking at Natsume.

"I don't mind at all." Natsume reassured her while carrying the load of groceries. Touko smiled at how humble Natsume is and continued on.

''Since the day I first got here, I feel like I've done nothing but take from them. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do anything for someone else." Natsume thought.

But his thoughts were put at a pause when Nyanko looked up this cause Natsume to look up and what he saw shocked him. A man with wings was flying up in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Touko asked concerned.

"Um…I just remembered something I have to do." Natsume said coming up with an excuse "Sorry!" and so he ran off with Nyanko tailing after him.

"Takashi-kin!"

They ran trying to follow the youkai.

"It's hurt." Nyanko pointed out as the youkai started to fall. Running as fast as he could he saw the injured youkai staggering to get up. The injured youkai looked to Natsume before turning to see a Large-headed youkai coming straight at him. Dropping the stuff on the ground Natsume wasted no time and ran straight to the demon.

"Natsume!" Nyanko called him out but the boy didn't listen.

" Ryukei Qigong Tashinko( Dragon Qi, Forged Iron Needle)!" Natsume's arm glowed blue and punched the Large-headed youkai causing a burst of powerful winds to pick up sending the demon far away.

" _AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH_!" the youkai screeched in pain flying away in the distance until there was a twinkle in the sky.

Natsume takes a breathe and saw how his left hand singed with smoke "Damn I need to concentrate and train more." he thought before turning to the crow demon he was able to save. While Nyanko just gaped at what he just witnessed.

"Natsume! What was that?" the cat asked but was ignored.

"Please sensei I will explain but not around here." Natsume tried to reason with him but only to see the cat starting to pout.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down to the injured demon. Just then a youkai with short blonde hair wearing a mask that has horns and one large eye in the middle appeared in the clearing.

"Hiiragi." Natsume said.

"Got away, huh?" she said looking at the direction the Large-headed demon escaped from. Natsume looked at her before turning his attention to the youkai that was now resting with his head on Natsume's lap.

Chapter 2- The Assembly of Conjurers

"He's nasty, that one. He's been eating up the youkai in the area. He recently started going after livestock too." Natori (a handsome man with blonde hair and red eyes) explained. " I sent Hiiragi after him so we could take him out, and we ran into you."

"That bird-youkai…it looked like it was begging me for help." Natsume replied running his hands threw the injured youkai's hair.

"Your spiritual power is strong, and that's probably why it sought your aid. Natsume, would you join me on this job?" Natori asked looking at Natsume for an immediate answer.

"You have power. There are those who need it. Will you ignore them?" Natori questioned before handing a piece of paper to Natsume. "Tomorrow evening, there will be a gathering of conjurers."

"Conjurers?"

"This area is home to many youkai. Because of that, those who perform magic and rituals occasionally gather here. Both those who can only feel them and those who can actually see them. If you're interested, please come." Natori encouraged while Natsume looked at the piece of paper conflicting on his thoughts.

Later that night Natsume brought the injured youkai into the house and into his room and pulled another futon for him to rest.

"Natsume, you will explain what happened back there in the forest." Nyanko said in a tone that meant 'you are not backing away from this I want answers.'

With a sigh Natsume cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Well as you saw the technique I performed was taught and passed down in the Natsume clan. Our clan was the most power for our clan studies in martial arts and that each of our member's have the power of the an unique power known as Dragon's gate which are the powers of the elements so far I only know that I am able to manipulate water and wind. And our most prized bloodline is the Ryuugan, which would allow me to see through the past, present, possible future, the dead, and to be able to astral project myself. I'm trying to awaken the Ryuugan but I'm curious about this meeting." Natsume told him. He watched amused as Nyanko's jaw hit the ground.

"Wh-What!? You were really that powerful! Humph and I thought Reiko was just a mystery girl but it turns out you were from a clan of martial artists, but if that's the case shouldn't you go to your clan." Nyanko wondered looking at Natsume.

"Well I 'm actually the last of the Natsume clan." Natsume answered with his head down covering his eyes with his bangs. Not liking the change in mood Nyanko attempts to cheer him up.

"Sigh it can't be helped even if you are strong I'm still going to be your bodyguard, you promised me the book remember that." Nyanko said as Natsume gave him a fond smile "Yeah."

"If I go, will I find others like me? Maybe it'll be the perfect place…for me to figure out what I'm capable of." Natsume thought.

The next morning Natsume along with Nyanko were just about ready to meet up with Natori.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I'll be with Natori-san." Natsume reassured Touko.

"Tell me all about the movie when you get home, okay?" Touko said giving Natsume a farewell.

"Sure!"

Walking their way to meet up with Natori, Natsume looks at the map that would lead them to their destination.

"Are we almost at the drinking party?" Nyanko asked hanging on Natsume's left shoulder. "It's just a meeting." Natsume corrected him but they were interrupted by a strange voice "Welcome here, newcomer."

They both looked around to see where the voice was coming from they looked around and saw a very tiny youkai with one eye carrying an umbrella was standing on a branch. "The entrance is this way" the youkai said as it guides them down to the path.

"Oh, I get it. By asking a youkai to lead the way people who can't see them can't get there." Natsume said in realization.

"This place has changed. It used to be ruled by powerful youkai, but most were hunted down by humans." Nyanko said looking around the area.

"Hunted down?" Natsume wondered.

Out of nowhere two youkai came out from the bushes one where a mask that resembles a geisha face and the other a traditional style red tengu mask.

"Why hello, young man!" the tengu masked youkai spoke. "What are you doing here in the forest?"

"Are you perhaps on your way to the assembly?" it asked again. Nyanko narrowed his eyes at the two while Natsume felt uneasy.

"We are as well!" the tengu masked youkai said.

"Come! It's this way! Lets us go together." the youkai beckons Natsume while its hands stretched to Natsume's face in attempt to grab him. Natsume backed away from the sudden approach but the youkai kept coming closer.

"Don't touch him. If you so much as try to eat him, you'll have to deal with the cat on his shoulder first." Natori warned.

"Young master Natori!" the youkai said in recognition to who was speaking. "We would never attempt such a thing!" and the two youkai fled the scene.

"The bums on the low end of the totem pole are always up to no good." Natori added walking next to Natsume.

"Natori-san." Natsume said in relief.

"I see you got here without much trouble." Natori commented.

"Hey Hiiragi." Natsume greeted the masked youkai. "Are you coming to the meeting too?"

"Strip." Hiiragi said bluntly.

"Eh?" Natsume was surprised and confused by this.

"Strip, now!" Hiiragi repeated walking over to Natsume, grabbing the collar of his jacket. Natsume tried to pry her hands off him but she kept holding on so out of instinct he punches her in the face. Nyanko sweat dropped as Natori looked at him in awe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Natsume apologized to the fallen youkai.

Using her sword as a crutch in order to get up "H-Hold out your arm." she said wincing in pain for a bit. Holding out his left arm Hiiragi scribbled a seal on his skin.

"This ideogram repels demons. It's usually written directly on the heart, but at least your left arm will survive if you're attacked." she explained while Natsume examines to symbol on his arm and thanks her.

"Earless Houichi only lost his ears, but I bet your whole body get gobbled up." Nyanko teased.

"No way. You know me well already and besides I got you to protect me, sensei. " Natsume replied back.

"Shall we go?" Natori asked.

"Yeah."

Arriving at their destination they come across a building that looked like a traditional Japanese palace. Inside Natsume looked stunned to see so many people along with their shiki.

"All of them really…" Natsume couldn't even speak.

"You can see almost all of the youkai." Natori said walking further into the room with Natsume and Nyanko following.

"I can't tell the difference between human and youkai…I can't believe my eyes. I guess it's natural for those who don't know to look at me funny." Natsume looked down disappointed.

"That's just how humans are." Nyanko said sipping on sake. "It explains why Reiko didn't like them; humans or youkai"

"Will I find people here who know my pain?" Natsume thought.

"Who's the kid? I've never seen him before."

"Isn't that Reiko?"

"Natsume Reiko?"

Amongst the crowd they whispered to each other wondering who Natsume was. Some were calling his grandmothers name which Natsume was shocked about ''was that a youkai's voice…or a human's?"

"Natsume." turning to the voice he saw Natori and Hiiragi. "Would you like a mask? Everyone here wants information, but many of them don't want their identities known. Feel free to use a fake name too."

"You don't try to hide your Identity?" Natsume asked.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I'm to dazzling!" Natori said with a smile that caused a shine and roses to appear out of nowhere. Natsume sighed while Nyanko just gave give a dull look.

"It's never occurred to you that they might think you're a Natori Shuuichi look a like?" Nyanko asked.

"Nah, the Natori family has always been exorcists. I'm famous by birth, so there's no point in hiding. Again thank you for coming." Natori said.

"I want to figure out what I can do." Natsume said.

"I see." Natori replied with a smile as his lizard mark moves across his face.

"That mark never fails to be creepy." Nyanko commented.

"Sensei." Natsume try to warn him not to be impolite.

"That's alright I'm quite used it, but its strange. He never goes to my left leg. That is creepy." Natori added as the mark moved again. Natsume agreed to have a mask on and so Natori tied a cloth around covering only Natsume's eyes.

"Natori." a voice called. Natori looked to see who is it.

An old woman with grey hair and green-grey eyes walks up to them accompanying her were two male what seem to be bodyguards wearing mask were by her side.

"I've come to meet your new servant." she said.

Natori looks at her untrustingly before he smiled at her and replied "Nanse-san! Is Matoba-san with you?"

"After surveying the room, the president advised he saw something which intrigued him and departed." she said looking a Nyanko or a bit before looking to Natori.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Natori asked her with a forced smile.

"Natori." Natsume interrupted getting his attention.

"Ah, this is Nanase-san. She is what you might call a secretary to an exorcist by the name of Matoba-san. Nanase-san, this is my friend Natsume-kun. And this is Hiiragi, my new servant. " Natori introduced.

Nanse walked up the Natsume.

"Natsume…" she lifted up his mask so his eyes showed "Do you know Reiko…Natsume Reiko?" she asked him. Getting Natsume to look at her his shock and Nyanko who looked at them to see what was going while eating and drinking.

"You knew my grandmother?" Natsume asked.

"Grandmother?" the woman's eye widen in realization "You're her grandson? No, my apologies, but I know little about her. I heard of her from the youkai on occasion. They saw she is exceedingly beautiful, and just as powerful. " the old woman explained.

"I see…" Natsume clutched his left arm feeling discomfort.

"Is she still well?" Nanase asked.

"No, she died quite young, I'm told. " Natsume answered.

"Died? How?" the woman wondered.

"I don't know the details." Natsume felt uneasy with this woman who trying to pry answers from him.

"Did you never think to ask? she questioned once more.

"I wasn't in a position where I could." he answered. "I never have been… with anyone." he thought.

"I see. " she said giving him pity.

"I beg your pardon. No one has ever asked about her like this ." he said to her.

Nanase hand both her hands cup his cheeks "But you need not fight alone anymore."

Natori took of his glasses off interested to where this conversation was going. Natsume hands were clenched together not really sure if he should believe this.

''Can I honestly…truly believe in others?'' Natsume wondered with a thought of longing.

Nanase gives Natori a small bottle (demon sealing pot) with the kanji symbol for seal on it and wish them both luck in sealing the youkai before taking her leave.

It was evening and the sun was just ready to go down Natsume, Natori, Hiiragi and Nyanko -sensei were walking outside of the building in the hallway.

"Are you ok?" Natori asked Natsume. Since it was the young boy's first time in a gathering of other exorcist he wondered how the boy was holding up.

"Yeah, it's just been a night full of surprises." Natsume answered reassuring him that he was fine.

"So your grandmother saw youkai too, huh?" Natori asked bringing up the conversation that Natsume and Nanase had before.

"Yeah…" 'Come to think of it, I've never told Natori-san about my grandmother or the Book of Friends. Should I do that now?' Natsume thought but when he turn to his right he saw wanted posters of different youkai one in particular was the flying head youkai.

"Many humans had their servant-youkai eaten by him, so they put a bounty on his head." Natori explained. Natsume was no that surprised by this news after saving a crow youkai from getting devoured by the head youkai.'

"It maybe the law of nature for the strong to rule the weak, but he sought help from me." Natsume thought and asked Natori if he could locate the youkai by using one of his paper dolls.

"No, I don't know his name…so I doubt it would work. Oh, wait!" Natori came up with something and took everyone to the resting room away from the crowd.

Natori started to perfectly create a seal using a small amount of water, forming circles and kanji symbols.

"Normally, you'd write his name here. But since this meeting is filled with spiritual power some one of your strength might be able to sense him without knowing its name." Natori explained placing a paper shikigami on Natsume's right hand.

"Let's try." Natsume insisted. And so Natori had instructed him to concentrate as he use his spiritual powers to locate the flying head yokai. Once he was done Natsume ordered the shikigami to find it. In mere seconds the paper doll started to float off his hand and flew threw the glass window causing it to break.

"Ah! The glass!" Natsume exclaimed surprised by the swift movement of the shikigami.

"Sorry, sorry." Natori apologized getting up from his seat towards the window to analyze the crack. "Forgot to open the window. But to succeed on your first try… it's too fast for us to follow." He said seeing the shikigami fly further away from the building. But suddenly it changed its course and flew back into the room.

"Did I fail?" Natsume asked unsure what just happen.

"No, he's inside the building." Natori answered.

"People with great spiritual power are especially delicious. He probably came here to eat them." Nyanko-sensei added causing Natsume to run out of the room to follow the paper doll.

"Oi! Oi!" Nyanko- sensei called out following after him along with Natori and Hiiragi.

"I'll go on ahead." Hiiragi said before using her yokai speed to run faster.

"Where is he?" Natsume thought dashing through a group of people wearing masks "Where did he go?" he thought again reflecting back to how his childhood had been until present day "I have to protect…the people here who understand my pain. I have to! I should be able to do at least that!" he declared coming to a stop along with Natori as they entered a room full of people hanging out or drinking.

"Oh, Natori, what's wrong?" one the men asked.

"Is that your new servant?" another asked looking at Natsume.

Natori called out to Natsume but the said boy urged him to stay quiet as he closed his mask then concentrate on finding where the yokai is. At first it became difficult with all the chattering but then heard a flap of paper coming from the ceiling and looked up and saw the same paper shikigami stuck to the ceiling covered with blood.

"Run!" Natsume ordered causing a panic among the crowd and soon the people started to back away from the area.

The ceiling came down and falling down was the flying head yokai with Hiiragi. She stabbed her sword on the yokai's forehead but was flung away. The yokai opened its mouth and headed straight for Hiiragi but Natsume ran in front and got bit on the arm. Natori and Nyanko-sensei looked at Natsume with worry.

"Ouch…" Natsume muttered and quickly got his fist and punched the yokai on his forehead. The impact and strength of the punch was strong that it sent the yokai out of the room.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" a man asked.

Natsume massaged his still intact arm that was covered in markings a little bit in pain but answered the man that he was fine. Natsume looked to Hiiragi and asked if she was alright before calling out to Nyanko-sensei. Nyanko was kind of annoyed but complied and transformed into his true yokai form and immediately follow after the flying head yokai.

"What a gargantuan servant…"

"Natori, who is that?"

"To chase off such a monster with a single blow…"

Setting Hiiragi gently on the floor Natori turn to Natsume. They both nod their heads and immediately took off to the direction where Nyanko and the flying head yokai left.

At great speed the flying head yokai flew through the halls trying to make it's escape but Nyanko sensei continued to follow through. Outside of the building Natori began to draw a seal on the ground.

"Okay, the circle is complete. Do exactly as I told you." Natori said.

"Yes."

At that moment the roof exploded and out came the flying head yokai with Nyanko as they began to have a mid air combat fight.

"There he is. Okay, let's do it. Stay calm." Natori warns and with that Natsume pulls out a sutra Natori gives him and clapped his hands in prayer.

"Come forth. I seek thine hand." Natori and Natsume at the same time slam the sticks onto the seal that had a sutra attached on it. The demon seal bottle that was on the seal popped open and created a vortex.

Holding out the same sutra in his hands he started to finish his incantations

"Seize him, o defender of darkness!"

From above Nyanko was evading the flying head yokai from its attempts to bit him but stopped and move away as shadow hands (came from the bottle) stretched forth and grabbed the head demon. Sucking to the small bottle. Natsume then puts the cap on preventing the demon from escaping.

"Its over…" Natsume said in relief.

"I never thought you'd be able to do it without any practice." Natori added. But with that said a fat familiar looking neko landed hard on both of their backs before landing onto the ground.

"You idiots! What if I'd been eaten too?" Nyanko whined but was ignored.

After the sealing of the yokai Natori thanks Natsume for aiding him in sealing it and helping locate it as well. But suddenly the small bottle flew out of his hands and straight to non other than Nanase who gave a very sly grin. It was revealed that she allowed that yokai to feed on others and to try using the crow yokai that he just saved as bait. She offered Natsume to join her but he refused and suddenly she disappears.

Walking back home Natsume was now in more thought he now knew that there are demons and humans that would any selfish acts in order to gain power and knew those were the type of people that should not know the existence of the book of friends.

Making his way to his room he saw the crow yokai smiling at him.

''Ah, are you feeling better?" Natsume asked.

"Hai… thank you for saving me. You are quite strong for a human…. Yet I sense a bit of yokai in you.'' The man says as he stood up stretching his wings and walking towards the window.

"Eh?!" Natsume eye widen at what he just said. But snapped out of his shock when the man slide open his window and took off. Natsume tried to call out to him but he was already gone he didn't even notice Nyanko sensei coming into the room.

''Oi! Natsume what's wrong?" Nyanko sensei mumbled out with a fried squid hanging from his mouth.

"Nothing." Natsume answered softly but then notice a black feather coming to view and landing on the ground where he saw a paper folded. Picking it up he was shocked to see a yokai name!

Hiroshi

'Thank you Natsume sama…please take this as a token of my gratitude.'' A soft voice said through the soft breeze. Natsume was hesitant in taking his name and couldn't figure out why he would give it to him. Nyanko sensei at this point was on his shoulder curious to see what his human was looking at.

''Oh! He gave you his name! For once we are not wasting away the book of friends!'' the cat cheered happy that they didn't have to give back a name. Natsume sighed but gave a small smile. He took out the book of friends and carefully slipped the paper in. What shocked him next was the paper became a page that is now part of the book.

''I've been running from yokai…and probably from people too. It may be best that I learn…about myself, and about Reiko-san as well. I thought what I wanted was to be strong because I'd found those I want to protect, but…'' the boy thought not aware of what awaits him.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading this story.

Please review.

I will try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
